


Вопрос человечности

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cyberpunk, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Касамацу появился шанс ввязаться в безумное, непредсказуемое приключение. Многим ли андроидам, да еще таким заурядным как он, выпадает такой шанс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос человечности

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на фест "The Rainbow World" для Kaijou Team.  
> Бета - Terra Celtika, Элот.

Внизу он оказался впервые. Этот уровень Токио почти не отличался от того, на котором Касамацу жил, сколько себя помнил: те же человеческие лица, почти не тронутые внешними мутациями, дроны, мельтешащие тут и там, огромные очереди к терминалам телепортационных лифтов. Здесь было многолюднее, немного старомодно — судя по рекламе, разбавляющей стерильную серость небоскребов, и технологиям, которые наверху считались устаревшими. Это особенно бросалось в глаза здесь, на восточной окраине.

Но главное — отсутствие андроидов. Официально внизу жили только люди, а большую часть работы выполняли полностью автоматизированные комплексы и дроны.

Впрочем, Касамацу бы не поставил на то, что он здесь единственный андроид.

Он свернул в узкий проход между зданиями — судя по карте, ему нужно именно сюда. Карту подгрузил ему Морияма, и помог спуститься вниз тоже он. Это было опасно и бессмысленно, на его месте Касамацу ни за что не стал бы помогать андроиду, пусть даже они долгое время работали вместе. Вот только Морияма был человеком, а потому — непонятным и безрассудным. Касамацу надеялся, что для него все обойдется.

Двери не было, только узкий проем и старомодная лестница за ним — Касамацу видел такие в старых фильмах. Все вокруг не соответствовало ей так же, как Касамацу — этому уровню. По логике это лестница не соответствовала окружающему миру, но ощущение было прямо противоположным.

Касамацу спустился вниз бесшумно и не торопясь. В его деле пара минут уже ничего не решала. Он не был уверен, что здесь ему захотят помочь, и Морияма тоже не давал никаких гарантий. Человек, к которому он направлялся, был странным и своенравным. За сумму, которую наскребли они с Мориямой, Имаёши Шоичи не покупался.

Он остановился у двери — металлической, каких наверху уже и не встретить — и вздохнул. Система моделирования эмоций работала отлично, он ощущал волнение и страх перед тем, что вот-вот останется без последней надежды.

Касамацу постучал, потому что так делали в фильмах начала третьего тысячелетия. Он посмотрел их с тысячу из-за странного сбоя в программе, случившегося пару лет назад. Тогда его отладили, и больше старые архивы Касамацу не взламывал. И ни на одном сеансе психотерапевта не признался, что очень хотел бы увидеть еще.

Звук вышел не таким гулким, как он ожидал. Касамацу даже усомнился, что его услышат за этой махиной, как дверь внезапно приоткрылась, и его втянули внутрь. Он не сопротивлялся. Ему, в общем-то, было все равно: повредить андроида не так-то просто, а чужие прикосновения оставляли его равнодушным.

Дверь за ним почти бесшумно закрылась, и Касамацу прижали к ней же — получилось громко. В комнате было темно, но чувствительность сенсоров позволила ему без труда рассмотреть хозяина этого места.

— Ух ты, — сказал тот, все так же наваливаясь сверху.

Он улыбался, и это показалось Касамацу первой странностью незнакомца. Наверху так — одними губами, тонко и неприятно — не улыбались. Только широкие белозубые улыбки или полное их отсутствие. Ничего среднего, ничего, вызывающего подозрение и неприязнь. Ощутив озноб, Касамацу удивился: что же вшито в его программу, если она дает такую сильную реакцию на нетипичную мимику?

— Вот это улов.

Говор незнакомца тоже казался необычным, протяжным и искаженным. Все предложение лилось одним словом, это было чудно и по-своему красиво. Этот тип определенно был тем, кого искал Касамацу. Имаёши Шоичи — подпольный техник, известный в узких кругах своим мастерством и странностями в равной мере.

— Андроид на моем пороге — это почти классика. Ты откуда?

— Сверху, — ответил Касамацу, намеренно не сообщая ему ничего нового.

Он должен заинтересовать Имаёши Шоичи, а не умолять помочь.

Имаёши хмыкнул и ослабил хватку. Он сунул руку под пальто Касамацу, ощупал пальцами ворот простой синей рубашки и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы, обнажая шею. Касамацу знал, что Имаёши увидит лишь гладкую синтетическую кожу, неотличимую от человеческой. Именно поэтому Касамацу был здесь.

— Занятно, — протянул Имаёши.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но с лестницы послышался странный шорох. Слух андроида во много раз лучше человеческого, как и реакция — Касамацу успел толкнуть Имаёши вбок и отскочить сам.

В следующую секунду дверь — огромную металлическую дверь, напомнил себе Касамацу — вынесли одним ударом. Она влетела в комнату с жутким грохотом, а в проеме показалась высокая фигура. Парень чпокнул жвачкой и оскалился. Его глаз не было видно из-за густой светлой челки, а шеи — из-за поднятого ворота куртки. Но Касамацу не сомневался в том, что это андроид. Человек, даже мутировавший, не смог бы вышибить бронированную дверь.

— Ха-а-ара, — едва ли не пропел Имаёши, отлипая от стены, — дорогой, ты соскучился?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вскинул правую руку и выстрелил из зажатого в ней лазерного пистолета. Андроид отпрыгнул, подставляя под луч только левую руку и бросаясь вперед. Касамацу сам не понял, как оказался между ним и Имаёши — просто сработала система защиты. Он не был андроидом боевого типа, но владел приемами для защиты клиентов клиники, в которой работал. А еще его противник был ранен, и только этим Касамацу мог объяснить свое превосходство.

Схватить за раненую руку, дернуть на себя, выкрутить на развороте, увернуться от удара правой — искусственное тело двигалось само, система работала как часы. Мозг успевал обрабатывать поступающие сигналы, предсказать следующее движение, подать управляющий импульс к телу, и это значило, что есть какая-то неизвестная Касамацу надстройка. Очень хорошая надстройка, о существовании которой он не знал за ненадобностью.

Он завалил противника на пол и пару раз приложил лицом — у того пошла кровь из носа, неотличимая от человеческой. Касамацу не знал, что делать дальше.

Имаёши присел рядом на корточки и положил руку на макушку андроида.

— Ханамия не в духе, верно?

Тот засмеялся, а следом закашлялся, сплевывая на пол кровавую слюну.

— Передавай ему привет, — вкрадчиво прошептал Имаёши и саданул шокером.

Касамацу не понял, когда Имаёши успел сменить на него пистолет, но это было неважно. Намного больше его волновало, что будет дальше. Он ожидал погони, но никак не охоты на человека, который может ему помочь. Может, но не обязан.

Имаёши выпрямился и пнул андроида в бок — не зло, почти ласково. Тот никак не отреагировал, что неудивительно: после такого импульса хоть человек, хоть андроид вырубается на полчаса.

Касамацу перестал наваливаться на отключившееся тело и тоже встал. Он не знал, что должен сказать, чтобы ему помог такой человек. Он не владел никакой особой информацией, ведь работал заурядным хирургом в клинике, у него не было больших денег — раньше он в них почти не нуждался. Касамацу не знал, существуют ли слова, которые он должен сказать.

— Нужно уходить, — сказал Имаёши и устремился к двери, ведущей куда-то вглубь дома.

Касамацу неуверенно пошел следом. Они оказались в полупустой комнате: только у правой стены стоял старомодный шкаф, к которому бросился Имаёши, а посередине комнаты — массивный стол.

Имаёши вытащил из шкафа явно заранее собранный рюкзак, метнулся к столу и начал методично переворачивать ящики. Касамацу успел заметить панель терминала, не очень-то усердно спрятанного в шкафу.

— Говорить некогда, — бросил Имаёши, — если тебе нужна помощь, то иди за мной.

Он щелкнул магнитными замками, закинул рюкзак на плечи и обернулся, глядя на Касамацу:

— Ну?

Теперь Имаёши был серьезен, и это встревожило Касамацу больше, чем прежняя улыбка. Времени у него оставалось в обрез, но выбора не было.

— Я иду, — кивнул он.

 

***

Телепорт не казался Касамацу надежным способом скрыться: в памяти терминала все равно останутся последние координаты, пусть и неоднократно зашифрованные. Но он даже не заикнулся об этом Имаёши и безропотно прошел следом за ним. В конце концов, именно он — техник.

По ту сторону оказалась не лаборатория, как представлял и надеялся Касамацу, а темный коридор, освещаемый лишь фонариком. Можно сказать, что за пределами кивающего в такт шагам Имаёши луча стояла кромешная темнота, но его сенсоры позволяли рассмотреть ровные стены, шелушащиеся серой краской, и трещины на полу. Конца коридору видно не было.

— Где мы? — не удержался от вопроса Касамацу.

Его онлайн-навигация здесь не работала, карта Мориямы ничего не говорила об этом месте. Касамацу впервые не знал координат своего местоположения, и это нервировало.

— В Токио, — сказал Имаёши и хмыкнул так, будто его ответ хоть что-то объяснял.

Вздох Касамацу получился таким тоскливым, что он сам едва им не поперхнулся. Имаёши удивленно зыркнул на него и все-таки сжалился:

— Это в северной части города, через пятнадцать минут будем на месте.

Касамацу благодарно кивнул, но не смог справиться с беспокойством. Через пару минут молчания он подал голос:

— Можешь подгрузить мне карту?

— Не-а, — тут же отозвался Имаёши. 

В его голосе слышалось веселье напополам с издевкой. 

— Во-первых, я храню ее здесь, — он постучал пальцем по своему виску, — а во-вторых, для меня это небезопасно. Ты уж извини, но я даже имени твоего не знаю.

— Номер четыре-два-девять-ноль…

— Стоп, — перебил Имаёши, взмахнув рукой так, что луч света мазнул по потолку. — Забудь о номере. Как тебя зовут?

— Касамацу Юкио.

— Вот и познакомились, — хмыкнул Имаёши. 

Он остановился и пошарил рукой по стене в пятидесяти сантиметрах от пола. С тихим писком активировалась небольшая панель для считывания биометрических данных. Имаёши приложил к ней ладонь и наконец-то спросил:

— Так зачем ты пришел, Касамацу?

— Я хочу вернуть номер.

Возглас удивления слился со звуком допуска в систему. Дверь, ранее неотличимая от стены, плавно отъехала в сторону, и это значило, что они пришли.

 

*** 

Во всех трех комнатах, которые первым делом обошел Имаёши, а за ним — Касамацу, не оказалось следов чужого присутствия. По крайней мере, Имаёши благостно улыбался, то и дело касаясь своих вещей: оборудования в довольно современной лаборатории, кровати и тумбочки в жилой комнате, бокса для гигиенических процедур. Оставалось только догадываться, как он умудрился так устроиться в хозяйственных помещениях заброшенной гидроэлектростанции.

В конце концов они вернулись в лабораторию. Там Имаёши стащил с плеч рюкзак, аккуратно пристроил его у застекленного стеллажа и уселся прямо на стол. Он выглядел устало, несмотря на улыбку. А еще он казался заинтересованным, и это обнадеживало. 

Он запрокинул голову, глядя прямо в глаза оставшегося стоять Касамацу.

— Итак, приступим к делу. Сначала я хочу признать, что на шизофреника, считающего себя андроидом, ты не похож. Поэтому я допускаю, что ты действительно андроид со стертым номером. 

Он смотрел цепко и внимательно, будто пытаясь отыскать малейшее опровержение этого факта. Вот только Касамацу совершенно точно не сомневался в том, кто он есть.

— Но я и представить не могу, зачем ты избавился от номера, а теперь хочешь его вернуть. Это очень сложная и опасная процедура, напрямую связанная с мозгом, так почему…

— Я ничего не делал, — перебил Касамацу. — И в мыслях не было! Просто проснулся и заметил, что номера нет. И очевидно, что в службе контроля не поверят мне так же, как и ты.

Имаёши действительно сперва не поверил. Касамацу видел его сомнение и понимал его, как понял рассмеявшегося сперва Морияму, который с минуту пытался нащупать липкую накладку, закрывающую номер. 

— Да, тебе незачем мне врать, — быстро согласился Имаёши. — Тогда я понимаю, почему ты хочешь обратно в тот мир. Это не твой выбор, тебя устраивала твоя работа и роль. Ты просто не хочешь в утиль.

— Не хочу, — подтвердил Касамацу.

— Но ведь ты понимаешь, что рано или поздно всех андроидов списывают? Это тебя тоже устраивает?

Касамацу не улавливал, к чему ведет Имаёши. От них никогда не скрывали, что срок службы андроида ограничен куда больше, чем человеческая жизнь, ведь искусственно созданные биологические ткани почти не омолаживаются, они изнашиваются и отмирают быстрее, в том числе — выращенный в пробирке мозг. Так почему Имаёши говорил так, будто хоть у одного андроида есть выбор?

— Это естественная необходимость, ничего не поделать.

Имаёши передернул плечами, словно его знобило. Улыбка искривилась и стала больше похожа на гримасу, но он быстро спрятал ее под отработанной и симметричной, но искусственной.

— Ты просто образцовый андроид, аж противно, — фыркнул он. — Но пойми: серийные номера так просто не исчезают. Они напрямую завязаны с искусственной нейронной сетью, что в твоей голове, поэтому обычно избавиться от номера очень сложно. Я не уверен, что в этой лаборатории мне хватит оборудования, чтобы докопаться до причины. Но вернуть твой номер я, скорее всего, смогу и здесь. Выбор за тобой.

Касамацу не совсем понял, о чем говорил Имаёши, и почему он говорил так: серьезно и почти зло.

— Если я выберу первый вариант, то что тогда?

— Тогда нам и дальше по пути. Вниз. Там моя основная лаборатория с новейшим оборудованием, а не этим устаревшим хламом. Но вернуться назад ты уже не сможешь: пройдет слишком много времени, чтобы твоего отсутствия не заметили.

Имаёши наконец-то слез со стола и пересел на офисный стул — почти такой же, какой был у Касамацу на работе. От этого напоминания стало тоскливо. Скорее всего, время, когда он мог вернуться, уже ушло.

— В любом случае, сначала тебя нужно осмотреть здесь. На проверку оборудования уйдет час, поэтому у тебя есть время подумать.

Он крутанулся на стуле и взял футляр, лежащий на краю лабораторного стола. Тот был заметно потертым, внутри оказались очки. Касамацу знал, что это, лишь благодаря фильмам и книгам: с тридцатых годов двадцать первого века населению поголовно вживляли линзы с самого рождения. У Имаёши тоже не было проблем со зрением, ведь он прекрасно обходился без очков, насколько мог судить Касамацу. Это смахивало на проявление сентиментальности и давней привычки, а еще Касамацу пришлось признать: очки Имаёши шли. Его улыбчивый хищный образ, острые черты лица и постоянный прищур удачно оттеняла квадратная оправа с тонкими стеклами. Он весь стал еще диковинней и необычнее, и на мгновение Касамацу отвлекся от своей проблемы.

Имаёши был словно не из этого мира: не то из прошлого, не то из параллельной Вселенной. По крайней мере, его реальность уж точно никак не пересекалась с реальностью Касамацу и не должна была. Но вот они оба на заброшенной в середине века гидроэлектростанции, и он должен решить: выправить свою траекторию или продолжить погружение в чужой мир.

Когда Касамацу не обнаружил у себя номер, он не растерялся: застегнул ворот рубашки на последнюю пуговицу и пришел на работу. Когда он решался обратиться к Морияме, он не нервничал, только просчитывал вероятность отказа и сравнивал со стопроцентными шансами быть списанным в утиль. Когда он, с подгруженной картой и именем Имаёши Шоичи, выбирался незамеченным из клиники, то не боялся. Сейчас же, оказавшись на распутье, Касамацу не знал, как быть.

Теперь он был куда больше похож на человека, чем когда-либо. Сейчас он не обладал полной информацией, и не было алгоритма, по которому он мог сделать абсолютно правильный выбор. Возможно, никакого абсолютно правильного выбора и не существовало. Даже наверняка.

Имаёши дробно стучал допотопной клавиатурой, которая никак не сочеталась с новейшим квантовым компьютером и голографическим дисплеем. Касамацу не смотрел на экран, хотя мог бы разглядеть каждый символ — он наблюдал за подвижными костлявыми пальцами и думал о своем. Даже если его спишут в утиль, много ли он потеряет? Работу, для которой его создали, комнатку три на три метра в специализированном жилище, еженедельные походы к психотерапевту и на отладку, постоянное осознание себя пародией на человека. Еще — Морияму, его истории о неудачных поисках дамы сердца, подобие дружбы, которое неумело старался поддерживать Касамацу; возможность узнать о прошлом человечества больше, прочесть еще книг, увидеть другие фильмы. 

Сейчас же у него был шанс ввязаться в безумное, непредсказуемое приключение. Многим ли андроидам, да еще таким заурядным как он, выпадает такой шанс?

Имаёши обернулся и поймал его взгляд. Очки чуть сползли с переносицы, в стеклах бликовал свет диодных ламп. Имаёши надвинул их выше одним эффектным движением и нахмурился.

Он заговорил первым:

— Ты не понимаешь, между чем выбираешь, Касамацу. Ты не глуп, но ограничен информацией, которой тебя накачали. Ты обучаем, но только под контролем системы, не больше и не меньше.

Касамацу понимал и принимал это просто потому, что был собой. Андроидом, который никогда не мечтал стать человеком, потому что не умел мечтать. Поэтому в ответ он лишь пожал плечами и кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

— Тебя в любом случае спишут в утиль лет через шесть. Ты думаешь, что это естественная необходимость, но это не так. Тебя уничтожат и переработают в расцвете сил, когда ни одна твоя косточка еще не начнет крошиться, а кожа не потеряет эластичность. Возможно, к тому времени ты захочешь жить, но выхода уже не будет.

Он не думал, что Имаёши врет, хотя слова его звучали дико. На мгновение Касамацу захотелось заставить его замолчать, чтобы не слышать эту безрадостную правду, не ощущать себя стопроцентным расходным материалом. Но он слушал, ловя каждое слово, а Имаёши продолжал со странным ожесточением:

— Все дело в нейронных связях. Со временем их все затратнее подчищать, поведение андроида начинает выходить за нужные рамки, привычки и реакции множатся, путаются так, что распутывать становится дорого. Им невыгодно, понимаешь? После многократных чисток андроиды чаще всего сходят с ума, некоторые — стремительно катятся к саморазрушению, потому что никогда не станут полноценными людьми. Утилизировать такого андроида и сделать нового выгоднее, чем раз за разом его латать.

Имаёши замолчал, переводя дух, а Касамацу все так же не знал, что сказать. Он верил не потому, что Имаёши незачем врать, просто его жестокая откровенность не оставляла места сомнению. Все сходилось: и исчезающие андроиды, которые перед утилизацией вовсе не выглядели изношенными, и слухи, которые он когда-то отрыл в нелегальной части Сети. 

Касамацу улыбнулся в ответ так же криво, как недавно — Имаёши:

— Тогда, какие бы результаты ни показал первичный осмотр, я пойду вниз вместе с тобой.

Имаёши только склонил голову набок, сверля его недоверчивым взглядом, а Касамацу уже знал, что так оно и будет. Решение далось ему неожиданно легко.

 

***

Кушетка была неудобной, с резким подъемом и жесткими фиксаторами запястий — Касамацу поморщился, но смолчал. В кабинете психотерапевта всегда было комфортно и уютно, и никаких фиксаторов. Здесь же его ждало не очень-то приятное и далеко не психологическое обследование, а еще — маньячная усмешка Имаёши и его же цепкие пальцы.

— Не дергайся, сначала больно не будет, — заверил он, крепко фиксируя подбородок Касамацу. Руки у него были теплыми и сильными.

— Сначала? 

Имаёши хмыкнул и налепил ему на висок датчик.

— Потому что сейчас я переведу тебя в автономный режим, посмотрю на программные реакции, а вот потом исследуем болевые рефлексы. Надеюсь, ты не сломаешь мне руку, как Харе.

— Я сломал ему руку? — удивился Касамацу. В пылу драки он и не заметил.

— Я точно слышал, как она хрустнула. Кстати, спасибо за помощь: одному с ним было бы тяжело справиться.

— Между прочим, почему он на тебя напал? И кто такой Ханамия?

— Мой милый друг, — хохотнул Имаёши и отвернулся к экрану тестирующего аппарата. — У нас просто небольшое недопонимание, ничего смертельного. А теперь тебе пора баиньки.

Последним, что увидел Касамацу, была улыбка Имаёши и край его лабораторного халата.

 

Судя по системным часам, в Токио уже была ночь, когда Касамацу самостоятельно сполз с кушетки. Он не представлял, как время могло пролететь так быстро, и склонялся к мысли, что Имаёши просто сбил ему настройки.

— Как я и думал, поверхностных данных недостаточно. Номер действительно исчез без заметного внешнего вмешательства.

— Ничего нового, — вздохнул Касамацу. 

Спину ломило, ноги ощущались как чужие, и он побаивался встать. Страшно хотелось есть. Имаёши уселся рядом, притираясь плечом, и поболтал ногами. Он выглядел заметно помятым и щурился больше обычного, но не казался разочарованным.

— Но я уверен, что в твоей системе есть что-то нетипичное, и очень хочу докопаться до правды. Ты не передумал?

Его вопрос показался Касамацу глупым. Оставались ли причины, по которым он мог передумать?

 

***

Они спускались вниз с самого утра, но лестница и переходы казались бесконечными. Имаёши нацепил линзы ночного видения, поэтому в этот раз обходился без фонарика. Схема старых городских коммуникаций уже была подгружена в память Касамацу, но они то и дело натыкались на стены и проходы, не отраженные на карте.

— По идее, нужно пройти прямо, но эта стена… Возвращаемся к предыдущей развилке, ничего не поделать.

— Может, сделать проход самим? Я видел, ты брал лазерный резак, с ним это дело пяти минут.

Имаёши развел руками:

— Здесь еще осталось подобие охранной системы. Как только что-то начинает разрушаться, тут же появляются ремонтные дроны. А там и до охранных недалеко. Лишняя шумиха нам не на руку, слишком много преследователей.

Утром Имаёши как бы между прочим объявил, что вчера нашел у Касамацу шпионящий модуль, и их местоположение наверняка известно службе контроля. Модуль он, конечно, деактивировал, и толстые стены станции неплохо глушили сигнал, но в городской квартире Имаёши его засекли точно. Именно поэтому приходилось осторожничать и спешить.

Но он все-таки успел выяснить, что лаборатория Имаёши расположена под землей из-за недоступности правительству и отличной изоляции: никаких лишних вибраций и чужого вмешательства. По его словам путь через город выходил куда короче и проще, но сейчас он был небезопасен. Касамацу старательно гнал от себя мысль, что им стоило рискнуть, а не тащиться по этому лабиринту. 

Они старались не разговаривать, хотя Касамацу то и дело тянуло расспросить Имаёши о разном. Он хотел знать, откуда у подпольного техника правительственное оборудование — Касамацу рассмотрел марку и серийный номер квантового компьютера в лаборатории. И что за история с другом, который совсем не по-дружески прислал андроида-киллера. Касамацу хотел знать и то, что никак не касалось их общего дела. Его мысли занимал старый очечник, который Имаёши любовно сунул в боковой карман рюкзака; он размышлял о причинах, которые заставили Имаёши проявить участия больше, чем требует исследовательский интерес. Еще Касамацу хотел узнать, каково это — быть человеком и не следовать правительственным законам, иметь свое мнение, жить по-своему. Но, спроси Касамацу такое, ответил бы Имаёши?

Они остановились, только выйдя к почти пересохшему водосбору — к тому времени Имаёши едва не валился с ног, а Касамацу отобрал у него рюкзак и забросил на плечо рядом со своим. Искусственный организм расходовал меньше энергии, а потому не так уставал.

Имаёши уселся на пол у стены и вытянул ноги. Его высокие ботинки чуть ослабли в шнуровке и были заляпаны грязью по самые щиколотки.

— Со временем здесь все сложнее. Эти чертовы дроны бессистемно достраивают стены — никакого контроля. Когда-нибудь найдется умелец типа Ханамии, который подкинет им вирусняк, и они застроят все на свете. Разберут старое на материал и застроят, вот увидишь.

Он выпалил свою речь на одном дыхании и выдохнул, только закончив. Касамацу уселся рядом, хотя почти не чувствовал усталости, и сочувственно поинтересовался:

— Полегчало?

— Немного. Это, кстати, не я придумал. Так, один из сценариев апокалипсиса.

— Я знаю. Теория самовоспроизводящихся машин фон Неймана.

Имаёши удивленно покачал головой:

— Никак не могу понять, откуда у тебя столько знаний, не относящихся к должности?

Касамацу в подробностях рассказал о сбое двухгодичной давности и о более ранних — тоже. Он говорил не потому, что это как-то могло помочь Имаёши докопаться до истины. Ему просто хотелось поделиться, он верил, что Имаёши поймет и прелесть того удивительного времени, и жажду познания, и живой интерес к вещам, которые уже перестали существовать.

Имаёши действительно понял: он улыбался и внимательно слушал, иногда уточняя подробности. А когда Касамацу закончил, осознав, что не время болтать обо всем на свете, Имаёши сказал:

— Ты самый странный андроид, которого я встречал.

Его слова не показались Касамацу оскорблением. В голосе Имаёши слышалась теплота, которой не было раньше.

 

Проходя вдоль течения по отмели, они переговаривались чаще: плеск воды заглушал голоса. Им не стоило рисковать, но Имаёши признался, что в тишине точно умрет со скуки, и Касамацу отчего-то ему поверил. 

— Что именно вы не поделили с тем другом, не расскажешь?

— У Ханамии немного радикальные взгляды. Я не захотел давать ему информацию по одному делу, потому что он бы точно туда влез.

— Что значит «немного радикальные»?

— Захват мира, свержение системы — для Ханамии это повседневные планы, которые обсуждают за завтраком, — хохотнул Имаёши. — Ты видел Хару. Ханамия его переделал, снял все программные ограничители и не фиксит баги. Идея хорошая и в теории, и в исполнении, но слишком непред…

Касамацу обернулся на всплеск позади них, и Имаёши умолк. Сток едва ли был заполнен на треть, ведь старая система очистки не использовалась несколько десятков лет, но что-то в этой воде пряталось.

Имаёши не задавал вопросов, Касамацу лишь краем глаза заметил, как он сунул руку в карман куртки. Носить лазерный пистолет в кармане — полнейшая блажь, но таким безумцам она позволительна. Касамацу же был безоружен, хотя Имаёши пытался всучить ему хоть что-то из своего арсенала. Он не взял, потому что совсем не хотел однажды узнать, что он прекрасно умеет стрелять или метать ножи, ведь тогда никаким модулем самозащиты оправдаться не выйдет.

Касамацу сделал шаг вперед, уже решив, что ему послышалось, а истощенная нервная система, пускай и искусственная, дала сбой. Но холодное прикосновение к щиколотке и резкий рывок вперед не позволили ему заблуждаться.

Уровня воды хватало ровно настолько, чтобы, лежа на спине, он смог захлебнуться — это Касамацу пришлось проверить на практике. Он не глядя ударил свободной ногой по чему-то твердому и, безусловно, живому. Чужая хватка на секунду ослабла, и он повторил свой простой, но действенный маневр. Существо увернулось и рвануло вперед, накрыло его сверху скользким холодным телом. Касамацу видел только водную муть и не совсем человеческие очертания руки, вцепившейся в его лицо. Враг был близок к тому, чтобы свернуть ему шею, и Касамацу ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Сквозь барахтанье он услышал крик Имаёши, не разобрал ни слова, но догадался замереть: лазер прошел сантиметров на пять правее его плеча, там, где была голова существа. Задело руку у самого основания, и Касамацу взвыл от боли, выныривая и сталкивая с себя обезглавленное и теперь уже неподвижное тело. К счастью, система быстро купировала болевые импульсы — только поэтому Касамацу не отключился.

Имаёши подбежал к нему и вздернул на ноги, бледный и растрепанный. Касамацу неожиданно для себя рассмеялся — не то от сбоя в системе из-за шока, не то у него просто сдали нервы. Его левая рука совершенно точно осталась валяться в воде и, хотя боль он уже не воспринимал, кровь лилась ручьем и нехватка конечности ощущалась жутковато.

— Вообще не смешно, — заметил Имаёши, уже взвалив его здоровую руку себе на плечи.

Он с трудом и чертыхаясь оттащил Касамацу к выемке в стене и не слишком аккуратно сгрузил вниз, на нанесенный водой влажный грунт. Касамацу было плевать: он и без того промок до нитки, потерял руку и в общем-то склонялся к тому, что хуже быть уже не может. Воняло паленой плотью и тухлой, застоявшейся водой.

— Поищи у меня средство для остановки кровотечения.

— Ага, — бросил Имаёши, выуживая в точности такие же растворы из своего рюкзака.

Касамацу понял, что Имаёши тоже прихватил кое-что для таких случаев. Учитывая то, что за ними обоими охотились — это закономерно. Вот только Касамацу и подумать не мог, что им нужно опасаться еще и мутантов. Он даже не знал об их существовании, правительство всегда отрицало наличие таких загрязненных зон в Японии и, тем более, настолько пагубных мутаций. 

— Извини, я надеялся, что не задену. Слишком уж верткой оказалась эта мразь.

Имаёши стащил с него пальто и безнадежно испорченную рубашку, вылил на руку все до капли и принялся открывать запас Касамацу. Современные средства позволяли справляться с такими кровотечениями всего за минуту, но, к сожалению, до регенерации целых конечностей пока было далеко.

— Немного задел, подумаешь, — сказал Касамацу и с трудом подавил смешок, столкнувшись взглядом с Имаёши.

Тот выглядел так, будто готов заехать ему по лицу за еще одну шуточку. Он был растрепан, на щеке краснел след от крови Касамацу, а на куртке виднелась грязь. Касамацу присмотрелся к месту, где на него напали, и заметил неподалеку второй труп такого же существа. 

— На тебя тоже напали? Ты как?

— Учитывая то, что у меня на месте обе руки — просто прекрасно. Кровотечение остановилось, сейчас наложу повязку.

Касамацу отстраненно смотрел, как Имаёши отмеряет ткань из синтетического белка, а после ловко закрывает ею рану. Он все делал правильно, как будто по главе медицинской энциклопедии — это Касамацу отметил как хирург. А еще Имаёши морщился, когда резко двигал правой рукой, и куртка на его правом предплечье была разорвана.

— Ты ранен?

— Второй напал сзади, но я увернулся — только куртку испортил и заработал гематому, — отмахнулся Имаёши. — Здесь и остановимся. Увидев два трупа, мутанты к нам не сунутся. Нужно перекусить и поспать пару часов. Ты потерял много крови, а я — нервов.

Касамацу не собирался с ним спорить. Имаёши обрызгал их обоих веществом, вытягивающим воду, и в сухой, пусть и грязной одежде он почувствовал себя почти комфортно. О руке он не переживал: имплантаты и протезы отлично подойдут для замены.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Имаёши сказал:

— В лаборатории есть очень крутой механический протез, последняя разработка. Если ты не против, я бы поэкспериментировал на тебе.

В его взаимовыгодном предложении не слышалось никаких деловых ноток, только сожаление и завуалированная попытка извиниться. Касамацу не считал Имаёши виноватым: он не наглотался воды только благодаря системе, но едва не задохнулся без кислорода. Его шея до сих пор болела — еще чуть-чуть, и ее бы свернули.

— Я не против. Получу новый опыт, должно быть интересно.

От потери крови чуть шумело в голове, и Касамацу прикрыл глаза, чтобы не загружать систему ненужными сигналами. Он открыл их, почувствовав теплое прикосновение к своей щеке — Имаёши подтянулся ближе, сел прямо перед ним и теперь закрывал ему обзор на воду. Его лицо было совсем близко, и от этого в голове зашумело еще сильнее.

— Насчет нового опыта, — тихо сказал он, не отнимая руку от лица Касамацу. — Это я могу устроить.

Касамацу видел такие сцены в фильмах, но никогда не представлял себя на месте одного из героев. И тем более не думал, что может почувствовать в точности то, что ощущали люди на экране: частое сердцебиение, кровь, приливающую к лицу, замешанное на близости возбуждение. Он был андроидом, созданным лишь для работы в частной клинике и хирургии, ему незачем испытывать такие физиологические реакции. А Имаёши — незачем его целовать.

Но Имаёши целовал, удерживая его лицо ладонями и не давая отстраниться. Касамацу и не пытался. Он чувствовал, как дрожат пальцы Имаёши, и эта дрожь передавалась ему. На поцелуи у Касамацу совершенно точно не было никакой подпрограммы, ни единой строчки кода — это было новое, удивительно яркое ощущение. Процесс, которым руководило внутреннее чувство, а не система. 

— Реагируешь совсем как человек, — заметил Имаёши, оторвавшись от его рта и переведя дух. — Ты точно в клинике работал, а не в борделе? Это к вопросу о необходимом андроиду эмоциональном диапазоне.

Касамацу не обиделся на такое предположение — тон Имаёши был шутливым, а улыбка не оставляла ни шанса. К тому же, он и сам не понимал, что и почему с ним творится.

— Использование андроидов в борделях запрещено.

Имаёши немедленно уточнил:

— В подпольном борделе. Я бы выложил за тебя целое состояние. Не знаю, кто проектировал твою внешность, но он чертов гений. 

Касамацу никогда не задумывался, красив ли он: в его внешности в любом случае не было заслуги природы или лично его. Хотя даже по человеческим меркам в нем не было ничего особенного — так он считал. Имаёши считал иначе, и это удивляло.

— Но тебе не нужно состояние, а мне интересны не только твои глаза. Разберемся с этим, когда будем на месте.

— Давай спать, — сказал Касамацу, не отыскав нужных слов. С системой творилось что-то неладное, и он не хотел сейчас разбираться, что именно.

Он укутался в свое пальто и лег правый бок. Имаёши вытянулся рядом, и Касамацу уснул, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

 

На следующий день Касамацу понял, что худшую часть пути они уже прошли: водосбор, хоть и попахивал тухлятиной, но в точности соответствовал карте. Ремонтные дроны не застраивали его, чтобы не помешать стоку воды, и это было величайшее достижение их разработчика. Во всяком случае, Имаёши возносил ему оды, а Касамацу был с ним почти согласен.

Он вообще готов был соглашаться со всем, что говорил Имаёши, а городская канализация казалась ему почти приятным местом. Их путь подходил к концу, но приключение на этом не заканчивалось. Мыслями Касамацу то и дело возвращался к поцелую и словам Имаёши. Он не знал, смогут ли они разобраться с этой странной историей. Человек, целующий андроида, андроид, начинающий ощущать себя человеком — они оба были не в себе.

Имаёши шел чуть впереди. Они перебросили оставшиеся вещи в один рюкзак, а второй придавили камнем ко дну, чтобы не оставлять следов. Теперь оставшиеся припасы нес Имаёши, но ему как будто было не в тягость.

Впереди оставалась лишь восьмая часть пути, когда они попали в засаду.

Три дрона появились словно из-под земли. Касамацу едва успел отскочить с линии огня: очередь прошла по дну и стенам, его едва не зацепило рикошетом. На Имаёши они как будто не обращали внимания, но это не значило, что он в безопасности.

Эти дроны не были из той серии, о которой предупреждал Имаёши. Эти — навороченные, явно последних лет выпуска — куда опаснее и умнее. Они явно принадлежали службе контроля. Касамацу все-таки нашли.

Он решил не подсчитывать свои шансы — даже если вероятность спастись равна нулю, может ли он просто сдаться властям? Может ли он не сделать ничего, чтобы защитить Имаёши? Он знал ответ, поэтому просто бежал вперед, стараясь менять траекторию и отвлечь дронов на себя.

Имаёши говорил, что управляющий модуль обычно располагается чуть ниже оружейной башни. Касамацу помнил об этом, подныривая под корпус ближайшего дрона и разрезая прошивку. Лазерный резак, одолженный у Имаёши, отлично справился со своей задачей — махина рухнула, как только луч задел управление. 

Тем временем Имаёши разделался со вторым дроном, который едва не рухнул на Касамацу. Он едва успел увернуться, отпрыгнул вправо и, подскользнувшись, упал на колени — с балансом из-за отсутствия руки было плохо, но он почти приноровился. Когда Касамацу встал, третьего дрона видно не было.

Он был позади, рядом с Имаёши. Уже безоружным и с трудом уворачивающимся от пуль. Касамацу и сам не заметил, когда успел выронить лазерный резак, но, не раздумывая, бросился на дрона.

Касамацу не мог позволить Имаёши умереть. По разным причинам: потому, что человеческая жизнь намного важнее искусственной. Потому, что Имаёши был из людей, способных менять будущее. И потому, что будь Касамацу Юкио человеком, он бы предположил, что полюбил Имаёши Шоичи.

Он думал об этом, преодолевая жалкие три метра до оставшегося дрона. Время словно замедлило ход, он видел, как глаза Имаёши расширяются в испуге, как движутся его губы, но не слышал ни единого слова.

Касамацу врезался в дрона сбоку, сбив его прицел в последний момент, а после провалился в густую, беззвучную темноту.

 

***

Системы включались постепенно. Его тело словно собиралось по частям как огромный паззл, подключаясь к нейронной сети и возвращая сигнал об успешном окончании операции. К нему вернулся слух — ровный шум работающего оборудования, тактильные ощущения — он лежал на чем-то ровном и жестком, а после он смог пошевелить пальцами левой руки. Память тут же выдала факт: левую руку он потерял при столкновении с мутантом. Но система уже инициализировала новое оборудование, и работало оно исправно.

Наконец, Касамацу смог открыть глаза. Сперва он решил, что находится в лаборатории службы контроля, но склонившийся над ним смутно знакомый силуэт означал другое. Улыбающаяся рожа Хары означала, что в итоге они попали в руки Ханамии. Касамацу не знал, лучшая ли это участь.

Хара радостно оскалился и выдул пузырь жвачки, чпокнув им прямо перед носом Касамацу.

— О, работает, — восторженно выдохнул он, когда Касамацу поморщился.

Голосовая система еще не отвечала на запросы, поэтому он не смог произнести ни звука. Ему хотелось послать Хару к черту и одновременно расспросить, в порядке ли Имаёши. Он не мог сделать ни того, ни другого, поэтому просто прожигал взглядом ничуть не смущающегося андроида.

Послышались шаги, и над Касамацу склонилось еще одно лицо. Человек — человек ли? — был рыжим до рези в глазах, а в глазах его плескался ужас непонимания.

— Блядь, Хара, ты долбоеб? Ты серьезно трогал оборудование Имаёши?

Хара отскочил от него на пару шагов, теряясь из поля зрения Касамацу. От одного только имени Имаёши тревога забилась с новой силой, но Касамацу по-прежнему никак не мог повлиять на происходящее.

— Я только одну кнопочку ткнул, ну!

— Нет, ты реально долбоеб. Полный. Имаёши с нас обоих шкуру спустит, если что-то случится с его драгоценным андроидом, а Ханамия ему посоветует десять лучших способов выделки!

— Ты красноречив как никогда. Ну, я пошел за ним?

— Вали давай, — рыкнул второй и вновь склонился над Касамацу. — Ты это, жди здесь.

Касамацу вскинул брови, всем своим видом показывая, что не смог бы встать, даже если бы очень захотел. Рыжий ушел следом за Харой, так и не поняв своей оплошности.

Одно было ясно: Имаёши здесь и как будто бы не в плену у Ханамии. Касамацу и подумать не мог, что Имаёши тогда всерьез называл своим другом человека, отправившего к нему Хару, но раз уж они оба живы — Ханамия действительно был не так уж плох. 

Имаёши влетел в комнату всего через минуту, не переставая бормотать под нос ругательства в адрес Хары. Он замолчал, только склонившись над Касамацу — бледный и разве что не шатающийся от усталости. На нем снова были очки, то ли чудом уцелевшие в пути, то ли другие такой же модели, и белый халат.

— Говорить можешь?

Касамацу помотал головой, понимая, что улыбается. По крайней мере, Имаёши действительно был жив и выглядел почти сносно.

— Ясно, сейчас подправлю.

Он отошел и тут же послышался стук клавиатуры. Уже через пару мгновений Касамацу понял, что может говорить и свободно двигаться.

— Эй. Мы сейчас в безопасности?

Имаёши тут же оторвался от монитора и вернулся к нему. Касамацу сел, чтобы освободить для него немного местечка — Имаёши уселся рядом. Он казался по-настоящему измотанным, но очень довольным.

— Ты решил, что Ханамия взял нас в плен? — Имаёши фыркнул, едва сдерживая смех. — Нет, он с ребятами подоспел очень вовремя, я теперь у него в долгу, но остальные наши недопонимания решены.

— Он все-таки выследил нас?

— Нет, это все Морияма. Он был тоже подключен к тому следящему модулю и сообщил Ханамии последние координаты, когда узнал об облаве. Тебе, кстати, следовало сказать, что твой коллега— Морияма Ёшитака. 

— Он не говорил, что вы знакомы. Сказал, что просто наслышан, дал адрес… У него нет проблем из-за меня?

— О, у него всегда есть проблемы, но исключительно из-за сердобольности и любопытства. Но об этом потом.

— Да. Я не найду лучшего времени сказать, поэтому скажу сейчас.

Слова давались Касамацу тяжело. Не только оттого, что в горле будто стоял ком песка из-за долгой отключки. Он боялся сказать лишнее, высокопарную глупость или то, что обременит Имаёши. Но, глядя на живого и невредимого Имаёши, на его беззаботную улыбку, он не мог молчать. 

— Если бы андроиды умели любить, я бы решил, что люблю тебя.

В его словах оказалось слишком много предположений, но они были самым честным, что он мог сказать когда-либо. Имаёши заметно удивился, но как всегда быстро нашелся с ответом. Так, будто уже думал о чем-то подобном.

— Тогда я буду считать это признанием, — сказал он. 

— Это не оно.

Касамацу не мог обманывать самого себя и позволить Имаёши играть со смыслами — тоже. Применять к себе человеческие оценки, делать из себя человека — губительно для андроида.

— Ты заблуждаешься. Вот здесь, — Имаёши положил ладонь на его макушку, — у тебя не искусственный мозг, а человеческий. Номер исчез из-за отторжения на нейронном уровне, все сбои — результат отличий человеческого разума от искусственного.

Касамацу боялся поверить в то, что слышал. Но Имаёши был честен с ним, он не мог ошибиться, не мог сказать непроверенную информацию. 

Касамацу примерил на себя определение «человек» вместо привычного «андроид»  
и вдруг осознал, что кем бы он ни был — мир не перевернется. Маленькая деталь, небольшое различие в происхождении мозга, всего лишь подменяла контекст, но не саму суть. Имаёши сидел рядом с ним — с андроидом ли, с киборгом, с человеком — неважно.

— И что теперь? — спросил Касамацу. Голос его дрожал от напряжения.

— А теперь они попытаются вернуть тебя любыми средствами.

Имаёши говорил об этом, как о самой завалящей проблеме, будничной и мелкой. Он, наверное, и правда привык скрываться от правительства. И даже находил в этом удовольствие.

— В общем, наше приключение только начинается. Если ты не против разделить его со мной.

Касамацу ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что должен делать. Он не произнес ни слова, только крепко обнял оторопевшего Имаёши.

Их приключение и правда только начиналось.


End file.
